villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ishidate
Ishidate (in Japanese: イシダテ, Ishidate) was a ninja who worked for Shabadaba and the secondary antagonist in the Naruto film Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom. He was a powerful ninja that had the power to petrify people with his arm and assisted Shabadaba to lead a coup against Kakeru Tsuki. He was voiced by Masashi Sugawara in the Japanese version, and by Christopher Corey Smith in the English dubbed version. Personality Ishidate was an arrogant ninja who prided himself on his powers and abilities. In battle, he would mock his enemies. He preferred a cruel way of attacking his enemies by petrifying their limbs or outright petrifying them. When he completely petrified his target, he would kill them immediately with a sadistic smile on his face. Ishidate can get angry easily in battle when his enemies does not pay attention to him or when he is overwhelmed by them. He would also lash out at anyone near him if they bothered him for too long like how he lashed out at Shabadaba. Despite his fearless and angry personality, he was fearful of getting struck by Naruto's crescent moon rasengan. Biography Ishidate, Kongō, and Karenbana, was hired by Shabadaba in the Land of the Moon to help assist him with a coup against Kakeru Tsuki. During the coup, Ishidate petrified a vital part of Kakeru's body leading to his death later. When Michiro and Hikaru came back from their trip, Ishidate, Kongō, and Karenbana witnessed the leaf ninjas and the insurrection forces attack Shabadaba's forces. Shabadaba ordered Ishidate and his men to capture Michiro for him. Ishidate and his men encountered Michiro, Hikaru, and the leaf ninjas on the coast as they attempt to leave the country. Ishidate attacked Naruto and fought Kakashi. Korega intervened and fought Ishidate. When Korega was distracted by Michiro getting abducted in the background, Ishidate petrified him turning him into a statue. He then picked up the Korega's sword shattering him and killing him. When his men managed to capture Michiro, Ishidate and the others left the coast. Later, Ishidate witnessed Shabadaba's attempt at executing Michiro by having him hang. Soon after, the leaf ninjas and the insurrection forces disguised as a circus infiltrated the palace. When they began to attack, Shabadaba ordered Ishidate and his men to take care of the situation. Ishidate managed to petrify another member of the insurrection and killed him. He attempt to kill Hikaru until he was stopped by Naruto. Naruto used his multiple shadow clone jutsu to fight Ishidate but he was able to defeat them easily. Ishidate managed to overwhelm Naruto afterwards. After plenty time passed, Michiro hanged but his son saved him in time and Naruto used his multiple shadow clone jutsu to stampede Ishidate and act as a safety net so that Michiro, Hikaru, Chama (the tiger) and Kiki (the monkey) can land safely. As Michiro and Hikaru got to safety, an angered Ishidate grabbed Naruto's leg, petrified it, and threw him against the side of the palace. Shabadaba ran to Ishidate's side and ordered him to kill Michiro. Ishidate prepared his petrification gauntlet to attack Naruto as the latter prepared a rasengan. Shabadaba tried to order him to and to kill Michiro but Ishidate accidentally petrified Shabadaba out of anger. Ishidate attacked Michiro and Naruto as they tried to charge at him and prepared to kill them until Chama and Kiki attacked. As Ishidate was distracted by Chama and Kiku, Naruto and Michiro charged at him with Naruto's crescent moon rasengan which struck him with it killing him. Navigation de:Ishidate Category:Right-Hand Category:Naruto Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Ninjas Category:Mercenaries Category:Murderer Category:One-Man Army Category:Kidnapper Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil